Talk:The Failed World
Telekinesis Before i finally go to bed, i would like to note that Madara may, or may have not, used a telekinetic ability. Thoughts?-- KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 08:50, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe Deva Path. Who knows. We'll probably never know. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 08:53, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I hope you aren't serious.--Elveonora (talk) 12:51, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::I thought it's more Rinbo: Hengoku-sh** but right now, all we can do is guess, so let's wait for the next chapterIdontcareaboutmyname (talk) 12:53, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::He most likely won' spell it out for us. What we do know about the Rinnegan is that it gives the user the ability to use the Six Paths Technique. We know that one of the Six Paths is Deva Path which controls gravity. So logically, anything that does things with gravity would be Deva Path (the only Path that works with such abilities) ::::The issue is, unless spelled out, we don't conclude that hitting things with nothing (Rinbo: Hengoku) or Levitation (What he's doing to Sasuke) fits with any of the Six Paths because we weren't told they did. And Kishimoto likes to not explain things.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:01, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Eleveonora: Me? Why wouldn't I? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 19:23, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I mean Koto with the telekinesis thing--Elveonora (talk) 20:19, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Is the levitation he used the same as the one nagato used during his invation before using his huge shinra tensei? --DARK ZER06 (talk) 13:44, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :No, it was the Limbo clone that held Sasuke up. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:47, September 17, 2014 (UTC) & how did the limbo clone hold him up like that...it's obviously NOT grabbing him or sth similar...so it has to be either gravitational or binding paralysis...but the latter is not the case cuz he would simply drop on gedo's head...& 1 more question...did the limbo clone that pwned the 9 bijus simultaneously use shinra tensei? --DARK ZER06 (talk) 13:52, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :He held him up. I don't know how, but he did. Because what else would it be? And the Limbo clone punched them in a row, not simultaneously. Because how could he be at nine places at the same time? • Seelentau 愛 議 13:55, September 17, 2014 (UTC) the whole point is HOW... : it couldn't...it could have simply used shinra tensei to repel them all...& from where I'm looking in chapter 659 page 15 they all are repelled almost simultaneously...plus if he hit them 1 by 1, after 3 or 4 of them were hit others would have gotten back or sth... & 1more question...is this telekinesis or levitation or whatever U call it the same thing that happened to madara's susanoo sword when he threw it at gaara & shukaku blocked it & then it got out of its hand & started swirling to cut the chains & shit...? --DARK ZER06 (talk) 22:18, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Other Fight??? What did madara and the white zetsu clone mean by the (OTHER FIGHT) ? Munchvtec 19:18, January 15, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec :The obvious one between Black Zetsu, Kakashi and Minato?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 19:19, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay, wow cant believe I forgot about that. Well thanks anyway. Munchvtec 19:21, January 15, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec